Déjate puesto el casco
by Aranluc
Summary: La guardia de Ankh pasa por una mala racha económica y decide buscar una solución... creativa. Sucedería poco después de ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!, más o menos.


**DEJATE PUESTO EL CASCO.**

**La Guardia de Ankh va a por todas.**

By Aranluc

Una historia basada en el Mundodisco de Terry Pratchett. Disclaimers legales al final del texto.

En una gran ciudad como Ankh-Morpork existen ciertas personas y ciertas actividades que todo buen agente de la ley debería vigilar estrechamente. Atentamente. Y a ser posible, tomado muchas notas. Y diagramas. Y si el presupuesto diera para comprar una caja de imágenes, muchas, muchas imágenes.

Eso es lo que Nobs y Colon estaban haciendo en el Pozo de las Putas. Investigar. Vigilar estrechamente. Tomar notas. Y estaba resultando muy instructivo.

-¿Has visto el nuevo fresco que la Señora Palma ha hecho pintar en el muro de su Casa de Señoritas Francamente Simpáticas? - preguntaba Nobs a su compañero.

-Hum... no, aun no. No me digas que ha tapado el que tenía antes.

-Pues si, empezaba ya a estar un poco sucio.

-¡Pero si lo pinto hace seis meses!

-Si, a mí también me extraña que durase tanto...

Algo pegado en el muro atrajo la atención de Nobby.

-Eh, mira esto.

Colon dirigió la mirada hacia donde le indicaban. Era un cartel donde, bajo un dibujo de cinco trolls en poses heroicas, decía: 'Magma Boys, un espectáculo volcánico. ¡Completamente en rocas!'

¿Qué significa? - preguntó el sargento.

Ni idea. Supongo que bailan.

Creía que los trolls apenas tenían capacidad neuronal para coordinar los movimientos necesarios para andar.

Nobs se encogió de hombros. En su opinión ciertas clases de baile exigían precisamente menos coordinación motora de lo normal.

¿Y eso de en rocas? – continuó Colon.

Nobby estaba a punto de contestar que tenía menos idea aun cuando una voz le ahorró el trabajo.

Significa que van desnudos. - Ambos se volvieron, era La Señora Palma, una vieja conocida. Muy vieja y muy conocida.

Buenos días, madam. - saludó Colon. Ella correspondió con un aleteo de sus descomunales pestañas postizas.

Pero si los trolls siempre van desnudos. – protestó Nobs - ¿quien va a pagar para ver algo que pueden ver gratis?

Todo el mundo.

No me fastidies, Palma, esto no puede tener éxito. - refunfuñó Nobs.

Estamos ganando una fortuna con esta tontería. El asunto no está en que lleven o no ropa, sino en que se desnudan. Y que bailan mientras lo hacen.

¿Trolls que bailan desnudos?

Lo del troll es lo de menos. La semana pasada tuvimos a los Oro Boys, un grupo de enanos, y el resultado fue el mismo. No sé por qué, pero funciona, y en mi negocio, si una cosa funciona, no la cuestionamos.

Les guiñó un ojo excesivamente maquillado y se alejó meneando unas caderas que habían conocido tiempos mejores, tiempos peores y casi cualquier tipo de tiempo, en definitiva.

-Que ciudad esta, ¿eh, Nobs? - comentó el sargento Colon.

Pero Nobs no contestó. Estaba teniendo una idea, y dado que eso no ocurría muy a menudo, requería de toda su atención.

Llovía. Vimes y Zanahoria esperaban en la puerta del Yard de la Guardia a que escampara para volver a entrar. Si, entrar, porque llovía _dentro _del Yard. La ruinosa configuración del tejado del edificio hacía que el agua siguiera cayendo a través de las goteras incluso horas después de que dejara de llover en el exterior. Y eso, en una época del año en la que salir a la calle con paraguas era ser optimista, porque lo normal era salir con aletas y escafandra, empezaba a resultar bastante molesto.

Nobs y Colon doblaban la esquina en ese mismo instante.

Señor - saludaron ambos.

Vimes contestó con un gesto.

¿Qué están haciendo aquí fuera? – preguntó Nobby, aunque un vistazo al interior del edificio bastó para saciar su curiosidad. – Oh, es verdad. Esta mañana llovió.

Las malditas goteras.

Bueno, señor, siempre podemos intentar repararlas.

¿Nosotros? Vamos, Nobby, incluso si nos subimos nosotros mismos al tejado necesitaríamos dinero para los materiales.

Disculpe, – interrumpió Zanahoria – pero somos un Servicio Público. El Patricio de Ankh es quien debería correr con los gastos.

El Patricio se limita a pagarnos el sueldo, y no es precisamente una fortuna. A mí apenas me da para comer todos los días, y creo que los demás están en mi misma situación.

Podríamos pedir...

¿Al Patricio? No, no creo. Pedir es un verbo que no entra dentro de su vocabulario. La gente no va a pedirle cosas, sino a tentar su suerte, y el mismo no pide, se limita a exigir.

¿Y qué tal a Lady Ramkin? – propuso Colon – Ahora ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, y ella está forrada.

Vimes le fulminó con la mirada. Y desde que había dejado la bebida, la mirada de Vimes estaba siendo especialmente fulminante.

Podríamos ganarlo. – dijo Nobs.

Vimes ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle.

¿Horas extras? Nobby, parece mentira que digas eso. Lord Vetinari nunca nos pagaría...

No me refiero al servicio, señor. Verá. Viniendo para acá Colon y yo hemos visto una cosa que... en fin, señor ¿ha pasado últimamente por el Pozo de las Putas?

Durante los cinco minutos siguientes Nobs les explicó su idea. Tuvo que esperar diez minutos más para que lo asimilaran y le dieran una respuesta. El primero en reaccionar fue Vimes.

¿Tu estás loco? ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¿Qué pensaría el Patricio? ¡Tenemos una reputación que mantener!

Vamos, señor, no creo que al Patricio le importe lo más mínimo lo que nosotros hagamos. Y en cuanto a la reputación, no puede empeorar.

¡Qué diría Lady Ramkin!

No tiene por qué enterarse.

Disculpen – interrumpió Zanahoria – pero ¿eso no va contra la Higiene?

Por todos los Dioses, Nobs, - dijo al fin Colon - no puedo desnudarme, me lincharían, no soy una sílfide, precisamente...

Vamos, muchachos, la Señora Palma ha dicho que lo importante es desnºudarse, no quien se desnuda.

Por eso, que se desnuden otros.

Los que necesitamos dinero somos nosotros. Podríamos sacar lo suficiente para tapar las goteras y ¿quién sabe? Puede que sobre para uniformes nuevos. Vamos, lo necesitamos de verdad...

Vimes miró las pequeñas cascadas que caían desde el techo sobre su mesa. Después miró a Nobs. Más adelante se preguntaría muchas veces cómo pudieron convencerle para eso.

Cuando se habla de bailar hay tres elementos que suelen ser necesarios. El primero, bailarines. No se puede bailar sin ellos. Eso lo tenían, más o menos. Lo segundo, un local. Se puede bailar en la calle, pero si se quiere conseguir dinero no es recomendable hacer eso en Ankh, donde un espectáculo al aire libre siempre goza de público multitudinario y recaudación prácticamente nula. Los Ankh-Morpokianos son muy críticos con el arte, y cuando se trata de valorar un espectáculo suelen verlo de cabo a rabo, varias veces a ser posible, sopesar con calma y luego decidir que no merece la pena y que serían los artistas los que deberían haberles pagado a ellos por aguantarles. El local estaba más o menos solucionado; el Tambor Remendado. Se quedarían con un 50 de los beneficios, pero era menos que nada.

La tercera condición era la música. Contratar a músicos profesionales estaba descartado, no podían permitirse un gasto así, sobre todo después de alquilar las armaduras nuevas. Colon tenía un primo que tocaba el acordeón, y tras probar unas cuantas melodías y convencerle de que definitivamente la polka no era la música más adecuada para desnudarse, consiguieron una melodía relativamente adecuada. Ahora necesitaban un cantante, y el primo no era precisamente una maravilla en ese campo. El problema parecía estancado hasta una mañana en que Nobs apareció en el Yard con una especie bulto ambulante envuelto en una roñosa gabardina rematada con un sombrero bulboso.

-Chicos, saluden a mi vecino Joe. - dijo.

Vimes se acercó con cuidado al sujeto. Era sin duda vecino de Nobs, eso saltaba al olfato, porque éste vivía a orillas del río Ankh y la criatura tenía el aspecto y aroma de algo que acaba de salir (cavando, obviamente) de sus aguas.

-Eh... buenos días, Joe. ¿Qué... que se le ofrece? - murmuró el capitán.

La criatura no contestó. Se limitó a sacar una especie de garra rematada en una botella y llevársela a la confluencia entre gabardina y sombrero, donde vertió parte del contenido. Por el olor parecía esfumino. Obviamente no podía ser humano. Nobs contestó por él:

-Joe es músico.

Vimes asintió con la cabeza.

Ah, muy bien, ¿Y que canta?

Pues no estoy seguro, pero tiene una voz bastante potente. – Nobs le dio un empujón al bulto - ¡Vamos, Joe, demuestra lo que puedes hacer!

La criatura carraspeó, arrojó un gargajo a los pies de Vimes, inhaló, y lanzó un alarido inarticulado que casi hace caer al capitán Vimes de espaldas. Sin duda alguna era muy potente. En cierto modo también podría definírselo como melodioso, o al menos había notas musicales reconocibles en él. Dicen que hay voces de textura aterciopelada, sedosa... la voz de Joe podría definirse como papel de lija.

Eh... bueno... – titubeó Vimes - ¿crees que podría cantar algo coherente?

Supongo que sí.

¿Y cuanto cobraría?

Oh, con una botella de esfumino al día dice que se siente satisfecho.

Bueno – suspiró el capitán, tendiéndole la mano – le doy la bienvenida a nuestro espectáculo, señor...

Spaniel – gorgoteó el bulto – Joe Spaniel.

Por mucho que lo intentaban sólo Zanahoria era capaz de recordar los pasos. Una mañana, mientras Colon intentaba desenredar el barbuquejo de su casco, que durante el transcurso de una complicada coreografía se había quedado enredado en la correa del peto de Zanahoria, Vimes decidió que necesitaban concretar la letra de la canción antes de seguir dando tumbos por el escenario. Dada la costumbre de Spaniel de comunicarse a través de gruñidos la cosa fue más difícil de lo que parecía.

Vamos, señor Spaniel, este es su oficio. Usted es un artista.

Bueeeen... dríamos ...cir qu... m falt... quito ...piración.

_Este maldito casco... siempre se... – _farfullaba Colon.

¿Qué?

Dice que le falta un poquito de inspiración. – tradujo Nobs

Gracias Nobby. Bueno, señor Spaniel, Joe, verá, nosotros vamos a quitarnos la ropa, así que sería algo en esa línea.

_...atasca. A ver, Zanahoria, hazme el favor de..._

¡QUITATE LA ROPAAAAAAAA! – rugió Joe.

Hum... sí, algo así, pero matizando un poco.

Sí, dale un toque romántico. – intervino Nobs.

_...coger de ese extremo y tirar un poco para..._

¡DEJAME COGERTE LA MANITAAAAA!

Creo que ya hemos superado ese estadio, Joe. Mejor algo intermedio.

..._desenredarlo. ¡no, espera, espera!_

Sque ...na pand... made...n ga... bos no m dice n...

¿Perdón?

Dice que ver nuestra ropa interior no le despierta el ingenio, señor. – tradujo Nobs.

_Ahora creo que lo tenemos, si me dejas que..._

Sí, sí, muy comprensible. Pero apenas queda una semana para estrenar, entiéndalo.

Nobs, leal, empezó a zarandear al músico.

¡Vamos, Joe, tienes que espabilarte!

Dej... m sfuerz... t... lo qu...

¡Vamos, Joe, piensa!

_... lo afloje... ¡cuidado, que vas a..._

El fardo de tela alcoholizada empezó a temblar convulsivamente por la presión.

¡Buaaaah...! Hag... lo q... pue... ¡Buaaaah...!

Señor Spaniel, tranquilícese...

¡Joe, piensa, piensa!

_... romperlo! No, mira, si coges la hebilla..._

¡Buaaah...! ¡LO CONSEGUIRÉ CON LA AYUDA DE MIS AMIGOS! ¡Buaaah!

¡No es lo suficientemente sexy, Joe! ¡Piensa!

¡Buaaah...!

El nivel sonoro dentro del Yard se había vuelto insoportable.

¡BASTA YAAAAA! – gritó Vimes, aferrándose la dolorida cabeza.

Se hizo el silencio. Todos miraron al capitán con expresión inocente.

¡Maldita sea! Nobs suelta a ese pobre hombre, ya nos las apañaremos como podamos. Y usted, Colon ¿Qué maldita cosa está haciendo con Zanahoria?

Bueno, verá señor, es esta hebilla, me cuesta mucho desabrocharla, y cuando al fin lo consigo siempre se me enreda con el peto de Zanahoria, y no creo que haga muy buen efecto si Zanahoria llevase un casco colgando de la armadura...

Bueno, supongo que puede dejarse puesto el casco.

Flotando en el espacio, como una solitaria mota de polvo, una partícula de inspiración cruzó las puertas del Yard. Si hubiera impactado en el cerebro de Vimes quizá hubiera sido el germen de una nueva y menos humillante manera de financiar las obras del tejado. Si hubiera impactado en el cerebro de Colon quizá la semana siguiente hubiera encontrado una nueva ruta para su ronda mucho más segura y cómoda. En el cerebro de Zanahoria podría haber dado a la ciudad un nuevo código civil mucho más justo y eficaz. Para Nobs podría haber significado una verdadera revolución en su vida social. Pero impactó en el alcoholizada materia gris de Joe Spaniel. Y esto fue lo que salió:

¡PUEDES QUITARTE LAS BOTAS, PUEDES QUITARTE LA ROPA, PERO DAME UNA RAZÓN PARA VIVIR, DEJATE PUESTO EL CASCO!

Todos se volvieron para mirar al músico.

Si... – murmuró Vimes rascándose la barbilla – creo que puede funcionar.

Vimes tenía en las manos un pliego de papel en el que, con pésima caligrafía, se podía leer:

El Tanbor Remedado inbita

a todas la Senoras a su Espestaculo de

JUARDIA BOIS 

Nos qedamos en bolas

La Juardia de Ank ba a por todas!

SOLO MUGERES

Supongo que podrá servir. Al menos es directo.

He colocado unos cuantos en las calles – dijo Nobs – para que se vayan enterando.

¿Ha habido ya alguna reacción?

Sobre todo ha habido carcajadas. – contestó Colon, lastimero – Me han llamado barrilete.

El capitán dirigió al sargento una mirada de apoyo y conmiseración. En ese momento llegaba Zanahoria. Le habían mandado al Tambor Remendado para controlar el aforo.

Bueno, muchacho, ¿qué tal va la venta de entradas? – preguntó el Capitán cuando llegó a su altura.

Mejorando, señor. Cuando llegué al local me dijeron que apenas habían vendido media docena. La cocinera dijo es lógico, quien quiere verle el culo a una panda de guardias sebosos, deberías ver al que pasa todas las tardes por mi calle. – Colon agachó la cabeza, dándose por aludido, y se retiró a una esquina con la esperanza de que su herrumbrosa y abollada cota de malla se confundiese entre los desconchones de la pared y así pasar desapercibido. – Luego salió de detrás de la barra la mujer que se encarga de la limpieza y dijo eso no es nada, uno de ellos vive al lado de mi casa y es un enano mutante, - Nobs masculló algo inteligible y ocupó otro de los rincones – y la cocinera respondió ojalá todos los guardias fueran como tu, chaval, y se rió. Yo le dije no sé a que se refiere, señora, todos nosotros somos profesionales, y ella contestó pero tú eres el único que está bueno. Creo que en eso tenía razón, señor, porque usted padece reuma, el Sargento Colon tiene problemas digestivos y al Cabo Nobs tienen que extraerle algunas piezas dentales.

Si, - carraspeó Vimes – estoy seguro de que se refería a eso. Pero has dicho que estaban mejorando...

Bueno, señor, después de eso la cocinera dijo pero tu no vas a desnudarte, ¿verdad? Yo le contesté por supuesto que si, señora, y entonces ella dijo eso no me lo pierdo, compraré una entrada, y puede que también otra para mamá, y la señora de la limpieza contestó dame otra para mí, ya verás cuando diga esto en la frutería de al lado de mi casa, las chicas se van a volver locas. Creo que eso significa que al menos se han vendido tres entradas más.

Buen trabajo, agente Zanahoria. – suspiró Vimes. Zanahoria se cuadró marcialmente ante su superior y se marchó por donde había venido, mientras Nobs y Colon dirigían sendas miradas asesinas desde sus respectivos rincones a las extremadamente anchas y musculosas espaldas del joven.

Desde un lugar indeterminado de la oficina llegó a sus oídos un eructo descomunal.

Nobs – dijo Vimes, como recordando algo de repente – llévate al señor Spaniel y búscale algo decente que ponerse, ¿quieres?

Sí, señor.

Ah, y procura que mañana esté consciente.

Mañana era el gran día. Vimes, sentado a su mesa, no podía dejar de pensar que todo aquello era un enorme error. Lady Ramkin no parecía haberse enterado aun, pero lo haría más tarde o más temprano, y entonces sería hombre muerto. Una mujer tan refinada, tan respetable como ella... casi podía oír su atiplada voz cargada de reproche.

Capitán Vimes, estoy muy decepcionada con usted.

Sí, seguramente diría algo así. Vimes tardó unos segundos en levantar la cabeza y darse cuenta de que tenía toda la razón. De hecho, eso era lo que acababa de decir. Lady Ramkin estaba en la puerta del Yard, con un paraguas en una mano, protegiendo su elaborada peluca de la intemperie, y uno de los carteles del espectáculo en la otra. Se levantó a toda prisa.

Eh... sí, todo tiene una razón... déjame que te...

Ella hizo caso omiso de sus disculpas y avanzó como un carro blindado lleno de brocados hasta casi arrollarle.

¿Cómo es que no me dijo nada de esto?

Eh... bueno, una dama como usted... – Vimes retrocedía mientras la furibunda mujer avanzaba hacia él, enarbolando el paraguas como seguramente la mayoría de sus aristocráticos antepasados habría enarbolado una espada.

No busque ninguna absurda excusa, debió decírmelo desde el principio.

El caso es que... – Vimes giró desesperado los ojos, intentando buscar algo inteligente que decir, una excusa razonable - es por una buena causa. – musitó, y cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

¡Por supuesto que lo es! Ahí está el asunto.

Vimes abrió los ojos.

¿Perdón?

Por supuesto, el techo del cuartel general de la Guardia, ya lo sabía. Me parece una buena causa, pero debió confiar más en mí. ¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo?

¿Perdón? – el cerebro de Vimes aun no había asimilado del todo el giro de la situación.

Yo podría haber contribuido al espectáculo, tocar el clavicordio, quizá. Hay una vena artística en mi familia. ¿Sabe?

¿Perdón?

Por supuesto que es quizá un espectáculo demasiado moderno para mi gusto, pero lo encuentro refrescante. Me duele haber sido excluida de los preparativos de este modo.

¿Perdón?

Capitán Vimes, le deseo buena suerte en su pequeño espectáculo, aunque lo haga sin mi colaboración.

Y se dio media vuelta, muy dolida. Vimes se quedó solo en el despacho. Fuera, y también dentro, por supuesto, llovía. Pasaron diez minutos de silencio casi absoluto, roto apenas por algún ocasional grito de agonía desde la calle. Vimes abrió la boca.

¿Perdón? – dijo.

Faltaban diez minutos para salir a escena. El Tambor Remendado estaba abarrotado de mujeres extremadamente ruidosas. Al parecer el boca a boca de la frutería había tenido un resultado espectacular entre la población femenina de Ankh. En la calle, Y Voy A La Ruina lideraba el batallón de reventa de entradas. Sus gritos se filtraban al interior.

¡Guardias en pelotas! ¡La Guardia con el culo al aire, me quedan pocas entradas! ¡Triple de su precio original, y voy a la ruina!

En las cocinas los guardias, enfundados en sus relucientes corazas de alquiler, temblaban nerviosos.

¿Dónde está Nobs? Maldita sea... – dijo el capitán, ajustándose las correas del peto.

Aquí estoy, capitán. – Nobs apareció desde una de las puertas de servicio. Arrastraba a un hombrecillo rechoncho de mediana edad que no parecía demasiado saludable.

¿Quién es ese? – inquirió el Capitán.

Es Joe, señor. Lavado y planchado.

Vimes examinó al presunto cantante, receloso. La verdad, no parecía la misma persona. El hombre bostezó, y todos los guardias se taparon la nariz.

Si, es él, sin duda. Nadie más puede oler así.

Exceptuando una destilería clandestina en un subterráneo que fuese realmente activa, señor.

Ya. Bueno, parece que lo has adecentado, pero... ¿Qué es esa horrible erupción que tiene en la cabeza? ¿Sarna?

Es su pelo, señor. Le crece así.

Ah, ya. Bueno. Sácale al escenario y que se prepare para cantar.

Sí, señor.

Un alarido terrorífico dio la bienvenida a Spaniel. De todas las gargantas femeninas solo salía una palabra: Zanahoria.

No voy a ser capaz de hacer esto, señor. – musitó Colon. Las correas de su coraza parecían a punto de reventar intentando contener su barriga.

Ánimo, Colon. Pasará pronto. Piensa que tu esposa estará en la sala.

Lo sé. Señor. Va a matarme.

La voz del dueño de la posada llegó hasta sus oídos.

¡Directamente del cuartel general de la Guardia Nocturna, por primera y única vez en Ankh-Morpork, llegan los Guardia Boys! ¡Las fuerzas vivas de la ciudad más vivas que nunca! ¡Un fuerte aplauso para ellos!

Un estruendo de palmadas hizo retumbar las tablas del suelo bajo los pies de los guardias. Los primeros acordes insinuantes del acordeón empezaron a sonar.

Es el momento, muchachos. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

¿Qué apuesta? – gritó Colon, y salió despavorido por la puerta de servicio.

¡Maldito rajado! – le espetó Nobs – No se preocupe, señor, no le necesitamos.

Los tres guardias subieron los escalones del escenario.

No son más que una panda de viejas chillonas, - comentó Nobby - ¿Qué podrían hacernos?

Zanahoria cruzó el telón, siendo recibido por un coro de chillidos histéricos.

Vamos allá... – musitó Vimes, y le siguió. Al otro lado le esperaba un verdadero mar de rostros vagamente femeninos desencajados por la excitación. Tragó saliva. – Es el momento, Nobby. – dijo volviendo la cabeza. Detrás de él no había nadie. - ¿Nobby?

Joe Spaniel empezó a cantar con su melodiosa voz de estropajo.

¡TÍO, QUÍTATE LA COTA, NO TE CORTES, QUÍTATE LAS BOTAS... !

Aterrado, el capitán Vimes llevó la mano a la correa de su peto, intentando recordar los pasos de baile. Y ese fue el último movimiento que se atrevió a hacer, porque de entre el océano de caras desencajadas que constituían el público vio una que nunca habría esperado ver allí. Era Lady Ramkin. Sonreía, daba ánimos, llevaba una copa en la mano con una sombrillita de colores brillantes de adorno. Parecía perfectamente integrada en la multitud. Aquello fue demasiado para él. Se quedó petrificado. Joe Spaniel, muy animado, se desgañitaba junto al escenario, apañándose para hacerse oír con toda la fuerza de sus alcoholizados pulmones por encima del rugir histérico y lujurioso de la masa, que celebraba los cada vez más visibles músculos de Zanahoria. El pobre hombre se retorcía como si estuviera teniendo un ataque epiléptico.

Lo último que vio Vimes antes de desmayarse fue el protector de voluberables de Zanahoria pasar volando por delante de su nariz. Y la multitud enloqueció.

¡PERO DEJATE PUESTO EL CAAAAARG...! – consiguió decir Joe, antes de ser arrollado.

Amanecía. En el cuartel de la Guardia Vimes, Nobs y Colon intentaban no mirarse unos a otros.

Yo no tuve la culpa, señor – musitó Nobs. – En el último momento recordé que había dejado un pastel en el horno y tuve que ir a quitarlo. Esas cosas pueden causar un incendio, ¿sabe?

Vimes no contestó. No tenía mucho sentido. Él mismo no lo había hecho mejor. Lo peor de todo fue cuando despertó entre las ruinas del escenario y Lady Ramkin le dijo algo azorada que había estado muy bien, muy convincente. Lo decía solo por animarle. Fue tan humillante... En un momento dado Zanahoria surgió de la húmeda noche para entrar en el no menos húmedo Yard.

¿Y bien, Zanahoria? – preguntó Vimes al verle.

Es la recaudación, señor.

¿Cuánto hemos sacado?

Zanahoria puso un puñadito de monedas sobre la mesa. Vimes acercó la silla para examinarlas.

Esto no puede ser todo.

Lo es.

Pero si el local estaba lleno...

Hubo que pagar los desperfectos que la multitud causó en el local, señor.

Ah... ya. ¿Has pagado ya el alquiler de los trajes?

No, señor.

Vimes apartó cuatro monedas.

¿Has pagado su parte por tocar el acordeón al primo del Sargento?

Aun no, señor.

Vimes apartó dos monedas más. Quedaban otras dos.

Y esta es la parte de Spaniel. – dijo tristemente.

Eh... señor – interrumpió Nobs – No creo que a Joe le haga mucha falta el dinero. Ya sabe, la multitud...

Ah, sí. – recordó Vimes – En fin. Con esto podemos comprar algunas tejas, y si Lady Ramkin nos presta una escalera, puede que este fin de semana...

No sé si podré, señor. – interrumpió Zanahoria – La señora Palma, mi casera, dice que vio el espectáculo y que tengo madera. No sé lo que significa exactamente, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con la calefacción. Puede que este fin de semana deba ir comprar algo de leña para ella.

Sí, claro, Zanahoria. No te preocupes.

El Capitán Vimes suspiró y guardó las dos monedas en el cajón de su mesa.

Joe se levantó del suelo. Se sentía un poco raro.

Auch. Eso duele. - dijo.

**SI, SUPONGO QUE SÍ.**

Ah, hola. ¿Vio el espectáculo?

**ASÍ ES.**

¿Qué tal quedó? Al final perdí un poco el hilo.

**CREO QUE HA ESTADO BASTANTE BIEN. UNA CANCIÓN PEGADIZA.**

Gracias. Lo hice lo mejor que pude. - se frotó la nuca - ¿sabe? Me siento extraño, como no me había sentido en años, es casi como si...

**¿SÍ?**

Como si estuviera sobrio. ¿Estoy sobrio?

**ESTÁ MUERTO.**

Eh... supongo que eso explica que esté usted tan delgado.

**EXACTAMENTE. Y AHORA, SI NO LE IMPORTA, CONTINUARÉ CON MI TRABAJO.**

Sí, claro. Adelante.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, excluyendo a Joe Spaniel, no fueron inventados por mí ni me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Terry Pratchett. Joe y la historia son originales míos, pero a nadie se le escapa que están basados en cierto cantante y cierta película inglesa cuyos derechos tampoco me pertenecen. Que triste. En fin, soy peor que Ana Rosa, lo admito. Todo sea por la patria.


End file.
